


Creative Blindness

by Demon_Virgil (Asteria_Anxiety)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria_Anxiety/pseuds/Demon_Virgil
Summary: Roman deals with a creative block which is solved in an unexpected way.





	Creative Blindness

Roman hated creative blocks. It didn’t matter what it was for, if it was writing, drawing or acting.  
He hated it with passion.  
It wasn’t so much the block itself that annoyed him. He could wait that out and just take a break even if it was straining on him when all he wanted was to explore more ideas.  
It was the blindness that followed it.  
He hated how he could be creating something, only to have his vision turn completely blurry and he would only be able to see vague shapes.  
It completely hindered him from doing anything! And there was no way he was going to let the others know about this.  
He’d never hear the end of it!

Today’s block was one of the worst ones he had experienced.  
He had only just sat down to write another idea for a video when his vision began to swim.  
Roman groaned loudly in annoyance and got up from the chair he had just sat down in. Maybe a walk around the mindscape could clear his mind enough for him to work.  
Hopefully, no other sides were around to see him stumble about.  
He left his room, careful not to bump into anything. Or anyone.  
There wasn’t anyone to be seen as far as he could tell.  
It was pretty quiet outside his room aside from the fairly loud sounds coming from Virgil’s room. Apparently, he had decided to blast his music today.  
Roman was surprisingly fine with that for once.  
At least then he knew he was going to stay there for a while and not see him in this…state.

He walked around the living room slowly, hitting something soft in the process.  
Or rather, someone.  
“Roman? I didn’t know you’d be up so early!” he heard a cheery voice to the right of him.  
Oh no.  
Virgil’s music had been loud enough to cover up the sounds Patton had been making right in front of him!  
He quickly put on a smile and backed away slightly from the other side.  
“Well, sometimes a prince has to be up before anyone else! But it appears you beat me to it this time, padre” Roman made sure to make his voice sound less panicky than he was actually feeling.  
Hopefully, he wouldn’t think too much about him bumping into him.  
“Are you feeling okay Roman? You seem awfully tense…” he asked, concern colouring his previously cheerful tone.  
“I have to agree with Patton on this” a second voice joined in from behind Roman. Apparently, Logan had noticed too.  
“You have been stumbling about in the last ten minutes despite you supposedly having fully functioning eyesight”  
He sounded confused, perhaps even slightly worried too.  
There was no way he could get out of this.

“Well I…I…I’m just feeling a bit creatively…blinded. Apparently, it translates to my actual sight too…”  
There. He said it.  
Time to prepare for them to laugh at him.  
But they didn’t.  
He saw a blur move in front of him and protests came from Logan a second later. “Patton what are you-“  
“I just want to try this! You can have them back in a moment!”  
A scoff sounded from Logan and then Patton was back in front of Roman.  
“Patton, what are you doing?” he asked, completely confused by what the moral side was doing.  
“Well, if you’re feeling blinded, maybe some glasses will help!” Patton sounded so optimistic that Roman couldn’t help but smile.  
That wasn’t how this worked, surely him wearing Logan’s glasses wouldn’t-

The moment the glasses were in place, his vision went back to normal.  
No, not just normal. It was actually even better than normal!  
He could see everything so much clearer!  
Roman blinked and looked around in awe, not caring about the looks he got from the two other sides. Or even from the confused Virgil who just so happened to pop in right at that moment. “..what the hell are you-!” his confusion got cut off by Patton tackling him with a surprise hug.  
Then he noticed Logan.  
How did he not see just how good looking he was earlier?! He looked so much better without these stupid glasses on!  
Without them, he looked so much more like…well, he just looked way more attractive, which didn’t make sense, because they had the same face.  
Logan did a slight smirk, something he didn’t know made Roman’s heart just melt.  
He looked impressed. Roman couldn’t recall a time Logan had looked at him with that impressed look.  
Could it actually be he was admiring him?  
“I have to say, you actually look…good in those. That was unexpected, even though we do have the exact same face.”  
He, Roman, looked good in glasses?! No way!  
He had to see this for himself! Surely Logan must have been joking, right?  
Roman quickly conjured an ornate handheld mirror.  
He closed his eyes the moment it was in front of his face, he didn’t want to see it, but he also wanted to see it.  
He felt his heart beat faster with every moment till he opened his eyes.  
And what he saw blew him away.

He wasn’t sure what he had expected to see. But it certainly wasn’t this.  
The Roman that looked back at him looked stunning.  
He looked…so much different.  
It was incredible what difference something as simple as glasses added. But it seemed to frame his face just right to make it look good.  
He couldn’t help but laugh at it. This was ridiculous!  
“Hah! I look hot in these and you are blind!” he laughed, glancing over at Logan who just sighed. “There are literally no lenses in those, how-!” Logan’s exasperated voice got cut off by Patton’s loud squeals on the other side of the room.

Apparently, while they had been occupied looking at Roman, Patton had somehow convinced Virgil to wear his own pair of glasses.  
Patton looked weird without them on, more childish. And it didn’t help that he was making soft noises of awe while just looking at Virgil from all sorts of angles.  
But Virgil himself? Somehow, the glasses changed his look from looking like an emo to something…cuter. A lot cuter!  
And he was blushing too at all the cooing Patton was doing around him.  
It was just such a pure moment.

“They’re cute. I would put them on a boat” Logan stated, his voice surprisingly quiet as to not interrupt the moment. Roman looked at him in confusion.  
“What are you talking about?” he asked, though he already had a feeling what Logan meant.  
“Isn’t that what it’s called if you like the way two people look together? You put them on a boat?”  
Roman couldn’t help but laugh softly at his confusion, earning him a slightly annoyed look. “You mean you ship them?” He offered helpfully, still holding a bit of laughter back.  
Logan nodded with a smile creeping onto his face. “Yes, I ship them.”  
Roman smiled as well, walking closer to Logan, holding him close.  
Apparently, a gesture this simple was enough to even make the logical aspect blush.  
“You know what, I ship them too~”


End file.
